


Attention Please!

by eddiewrites307



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys in Eyeliner, Fluffy as hell, Gay, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Punk Rock, Snarky boys, boys in makeup, but thats to be expected, its ~intimate~, let remus study in peace, or dont, remus does sirius' makeup, remus has a foul mouth, sirius is his chaotic self, tiniest bit of remus' self loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: Sirius wants Remus to pay attention to him. Remus wants to work on his Transfiguration essay. Sirius wins.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Attention Please!

Remus Lupin was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, writing his Transfiguration essay.

Or rather, he was attempting to. It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus as one Sirius Black continuously whined in his ear.

“Mooooooonyyyyyyyyy,” Sirius drawled out, pointedly lengthening both vowels as he prodded Remus’ shoulder. “Moony I’m  _ bored _ , Moony you  _ have  _ to pay attention to me.”

Remus gritted his teeth, scratching another word onto the parchment before him with more force than strictly necessary. “This is due next week, Pads. Or did you forget?”

“‘Course not,” Sirius said dismissively. “I’ll do it the night before, or just copy yours. No big deal.”

“See if I let you,” Remus sniffed. It was bullshit. He knew full well that if Sirius pulled out his lethal puppy eyes, he’d give in within seconds, but it wouldn’t be good to show weakness so early. He ignored Sirius’ smug smile, who at this point knew that Remus was full of it. “Don’t you have anyone else to bother?”   


“No,” Sirius scoffed. “Pete’s in detention for blowing up that cauldron today, and Jamesie is doing his weird Evans thing.” He cleared his throat, adjusting glasses that weren’t there and speaking in a much higher tone. “‘Bugger off Pads, I need to woo this woman so hard that she can never be away from me!’ Bloody mental, he is.”    


“Prongs’ dubious mental health aside, I really am trying to write, you know.” Remus gently shoved Sirius away, who let out a high-pitched whining noise and scooted closer.

“But Moons, I’m  _ dying _ here,” and oh god he was so close Remus could smell his hair, he was going to fucking  _ die _ , cause of death Sirius Orion Black -- “Can’t we do something? Listen to one of your muggle records, see what charms will keep us alive if we throw ourselves off of the Astronomy Tower? Something fun!”

“Ah, yes, near-death experiences, that’s real fun,” Remus said drily, staring in vacant frustration at his half-filled parchment. It really was pointless at this point, wasn’t it? It was impossible to focus on anything other than those devastatingly pretty silver eyes staring at him pleadingly. Suddenly, Remus got an idea. “If I hang out with you, do I get to choose what we do?”   


“You’re not allowed to pick the library or any form of schoolwork, but yes,” Sirius said quickly, a wide grin overtaking his face.

“Lovely.” Remus carefully rolled up his parchment and put a stopper in his inkwell, gathering his things and standing. “Is James in the dorm?”   


“Nope.” Sirius looked confused now, but Remus wasn’t planning on giving him any answers, not yet.   


“Perfect.” He marched up the steps to the boys dormitory, with Sirius scrambling to follow behind him, walking into the sixth years dorm and dropping his stuff unceremoniously on the bed. “Sit down somewhere, I have to find something.”   


Sirius plopped down on the clean space on Remus’ bed, that puppy-ish look of confusion never leaving his face. “What exactly are you looking for?”   


Remus ignored him, instead digging through his trunk for something, something he knew he had packed but couldn’t quite…”Aha!” He brandished his eyeliner pencil like a weapon, grinning at Sirius. “You like being punk-rock, right?”   


“It’s my favorite muggle trend,” Sirius chirped, eyes lighting up as he saw what Remus had grabbed. “Oh  _ hell  _ yes, mate, you’re gonna do me up like a rock star?”   


“I will if you can sit still for five minutes.” Remus bent down awkwardly and lifted his hand before sighing. This wasn’t going to work. “Scoot to the edge of the bed, I have to sit on you.”   


Sirius blinked. “I beg your pardon?”   


“Stop being a twat and scoot.” Remus swatted at him until he complied, unfolding his legs and adjusting himself. Remus paused for a moment, then carefully straddled Sirius’ lap, placing a hand on the side of his face to keep him steady.

“Now really Rem, if you wanted me in such an intimate position you could’ve just asked,” Sirius joked. He wiggled his eyebrows, but there was a definite pale flush spreading across his nose and cheeks, which Remus was only distracted by for a few seconds before he forced himself to scoff as derisively as he could.

“Don’t flatter yourself Pads, it’s the best way to get a good angle on your face, now shut up and close your eyes.” Sirius did so, a faint smirk still playing at the edge of his lips, and Remus started drawing a cautious line across his lid.

It took him about half a second to realize this was a terrible fucking idea. On top of currently having one Sirius Black pinned between his thighs, Remus now had the perfect view of his face up close, completely relaxed and trusting, an expression that made something ugly clench in his gut.

This boy, this beautiful, perfect boy, trusted him. A monster. 

Remus silently cursed his inability to simply bask in a good thing, finished up the upper layer of Sirius’ eye, then cleared his throat. “Open your eyes and look up so I can get the bottom, yeah?” His voice sounded tight even to his own ears, and he knew Sirius had picked up on it when the other boy frowned and opened his eyes accusingly.

“What happened?”   


“Nothing happened,” Remus lied briskly. “Now hush, if you talk I’ll stab your eye out, and no one will ever know if it was intentional or not.”   


Sirius snorted, and looked upwards so that Remus could finish. “No one would ever suspect you, Mr. Prefect-With-Straight-O’s,” he scoffed. “They’d just assume I managed to stab myself.”   


“Didn’t I tell you to hush?” Remus chided, gently smudging the eyeliner with his thumb and trying his damndest not to focus on how soft and warm Sirius’ skin felt underneath his fingers. “Besides, you probably would’ve if you tried to do this yourself.” He surveyed his work for a moment, before nodding. “Alright, go look at yourself.”   


Sirius waited for Remus to awkwardly clamber off of his lap before bouncing up and heading straight for the mirror, arranging his hair so it fell around his face in an edgier manner before grinning wildly at himself. “I look bloody gorgeous,” he marvelled. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ve always been a hot piece of ass, but this? This is glorious.” 

He whirled around to face Remus, still grinning. “What do you say?”   


“You look good,” Remus said dumbly, unable to articulate anything else. This really was the worst idea he’d ever had. The eyeliner enlarged Sirius’ already big, stunning eyes, and played off of the androgynous edge of his face, taking an already pretty boy and making him drop dead gorgeous. Remus coughed. “Uh, really good.”   


Sirius preened, fluffing his hair. “I see I’ve made you speechless,” he cooed. “Have I finally seduced you, darling moon to my stars?”   


Remus tried to make a joke, a sarcastic comment, anything, but he was too taken aback, too awestruck by the boy in front of him, and the words slipped out without him wanting them to.

“You did that years ago.”   


Immediately, his eyes widened in horror, face burning red, and he clapped a hand over his own mouth. Sirius’ jaw dropped, and that flushed look from earlier was back as he stared at Remus, wide-eyed. “You…?”   


“I think I’m ready to fling myself off of the Astronomy Tower now,” Remus managed to say, voiced strangled, and started walking to the door, only for Sirius to quickly block his path.

“You fancy me?”   


“Do I have to say it?”   


“Yes.” Sirius’ face was determined, with the same glint in his eye that always meant that for once, he wasn’t messing around.

Remus sighed, and focused his eyes on Sirius’ recently-pierced ear instead of meeting his gaze. “Yes, I bloody fancy you, alright? I don’t expect you to return the feelings, hell I don’t even expect you to be particularly happy about them, but I can’t fucking -” He was abruptly cut off my Sirius grasping his face, pulling him down, and kissing him.

Remus reacted before he could think about it, one hand going to Sirius’ hair and the other to his waist, only for his brain to catch up with what was happening. 

“Wait, what?”   


“I fancy you too, you twit.” Sirius rolled his eyes, smiling. “Now keep kissing me before I’m forced to do something drastic.”   


Well, that was an easy enough order to follow. Remus caught his lips again, and the two stood in the midst of their dorm, simply allowing themselves to hold each other and lazily make out.

“Hey, Moons,” Sirius mumbled as he pulled back for air.

“Hmm?” Remus responded, eyes stuck to Sirius’ swollen red lips.

He grinned. “I guess I finally got your attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for octoblus on Tumblr, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Give me Sirius in eyeliner or give me death


End file.
